


Shake Things Up

by Rivulet027



Series: Shake Things Up [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Tony/Sam background pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Daisy is nervous about being new at Avengers Academy, Jan makes her feel welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Marvel. It's not my toy box and I'm just having fun.

Daisy’s doing her best not to acknowledge her new place, new people, jitters when Jan squeals that they’re going to ‘dance it out’ and starts pulling her towards the club. This school has it’s own club, on grounds, seriously? 

She has so many questions about her past she’s not sure she’s ready to start over, and yet here she is allowing herself to be pulled onto a dance floor. She’s got a new dorm room on a campus she shares with superheros. She’s just starting a career with SHIELD. Yet none of that seems as momentous and terrifying as Jan loops her arms around her. Jan whoops happily and Daisy finds she can’t help but grin back. She’s not sure she’s ever met someone so enthusiastic about everything, but she’s finding Jan’s happiness infectious. She giggles when Jan twirls her and then stops because she can’t remember the last time she laughed. Jan pouts at her and does a funny little twirl herself. Daisy capture’s Jan’s hand, closes her eyes and gives herself over to the music.

They dance, mostly together, but sometimes pulling someone else into their circle. Steve’s knows several specific dances, Peggy leads in a way that makes you want to follow, and Loki mimics. Tony and Sam can’t seem to take their eyes off each other as they keep swaying closer and closer together with each beat of the song.

Jan’s hands end up around her neck, playing with the edges of her hair as they move together. Her hands end up on Jan’s waist. Their bodies press close together and it’s been a long time since Daisy’s dances this close to anyone. Jan leans in, presses a quick kiss to her jaw. Daisy tilts her head to look at her fully. Jan smiles and moves towards her slowly, intent clear. Daisy meets her halfway. Their lips brush, softly at first, then firmly. Jan’s fingers wind up into Daisy’s hair, urging her that bit closer and Daisy pulls their bodies flush against each other. Jan grins into the kiss and Daisy pulls away to laugh. Jan leans in close and says, “Feeling more welcome now?”

Daisy nods.

Jan squeezes her hand, “Second date of coffee tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Daisy grins as she leans in to capture Jan’s lips again.


End file.
